vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zilean
Summary Once a member of Icathia’s governing council, Zilean is a prodigious elemental mage who seeks mastery over time itself. After using his powers in an attempt to save his people from the Void, he now drifts through the past, present, and future, bending and warping the flow of time around him. Zilean has traveled from Runeterra’s mysterious creation, all the way to its seemingly inevitable ending, searching tirelessly for any strand of fate that might undo his homeland’s destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Zilean Icath’un, the Chronokeeper Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his late 60s, but is likely far older) Classification: Magically Altered Human, Elemental Mage, Inventor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Types 3 and 4), Flight, Time Manipulation (Zilean's mere presence bends and warps the flow of time around him. He can speed up and slow time, stop time, travel through time, bring people back to life by reversing time, amplify his speed, and even manipulate the concept of time to an extent), BFR (Can bfr things outside of space-time), Precognition (Is fully aware of all outcomes to any given situation due to simultaneously existing in and having already experienced them through his temporal displacement), As a master elementalist, he should be capable of using all of Qiyana's elemental abilities, including Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, and Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Omnipresent (Zilean is simultaneously present everywhere throughout all os space-time in the past, present, and future, and always has been) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Totes a giant clock on his back with no notable strain) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High (A highly skilled inventor and Chronomancer, due to his Chrono-Displasia he has witnessed and gained extensive knowledge of both past and future events, stated by Vel'Koz to have a vast amount of hidden knowledge) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time in a Bottle': Zilean generates experience every 5 seconds, which does not advance his own level. When he has enough to level up an allied champion and is out of combat in the last 10 seconds, he can initiate a 1 second channel, after which he grants them enough experience to finish their level. Zilean receives the same amount. If the channel is interrupted, Time in a Bottle goes on cooldown for 2 seconds. *'Time Bomb:' Zilean throws a ticking time bomb to the target location that detonates after 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies. If a unit is near a Time Bomb as it lands or has already landed, they pick it up and become the holder, causing it to detonate at their location at the end of its duration. If a bomb holder picks up another Time Bomb, the first bomb immediately detonates and briefly stuns all affected enemies. *'Rewind:' Zilean reduces Time Bomb and Time Warp's cooldowns by 10 seconds. *'Time Warp:' Zilean bends time around the target champion, slowing them if they are an enemy or granting them bonus movement speed if they are an ally for 2.5 seconds. *'Chronoshift:' Zilean places a protective time rune on the target ally champion or himself for 5 seconds. If the target takes fatal damage during that time, they are instead put in stasis for 2 seconds and are revived with a set amount of health. *'Heightened Learning:' Zilean and nearby allied champions gain 8% additional experience from all sources. *'Time Twister:' Zilean unleashes an area of effect debuff on enemy units in a single location. Every 2.5 seconds, Time Twister stuns targets for 1 second while dealing damage. *'Temporal Stasis Bubble:' A device that can temporarily stop time over a set area. Zilean is currently the only person capable of using this device, and it was powerful enough to halt the war in Kalamanda. *'Time Travel:' A side effect of Zilean's Chrono-Displasia grants him the ability to travel to any point in time whenever he pleases. He can also increase, decrease, and completely stop the flow of time, as well as reverse it entirely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rune Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Playable Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Magma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 7